Delawhere?
by tria246815
Summary: a comedy where Elliot and Olivia are forced into witness protection and sent to live in my small town in Delaware.Hey a girl can dream, can’t she.An OE story.Chapter 7 is up and running after that long break.please read.
1. Chapter 1

Delawhere?

By Tria

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters.

Summery: a comedy where Elliot and Olivia are forced into witness protection and sent to live in my small town in Delaware.( Hey a girl can dream, can't she). An OE story.

Its just something that I wrote while I was sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was just great. Olivia woke up this morning like it was any other day, well except for the fact that her and her partner had been receiving death threats from an unknown source. They had gotten used to it though it came with the job, right. Then things got a little sticky and well lets just start from the beginning.

Flashback to this morning:

Olivia was just about to head out her door when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her partner.

"Hey partner." She answered

"How in the hell are you this awake" Elliot's voice said through the phone " I only got about an hour of sleep, and I know for a fact that you didn't get more sleep than I did. What time did you go to bed."

She smiled, he knew her to well " I never went to sleep." she replied simply.

"Then let me restate my question. How in the hell are you this awake?"

"3 cups of coffee can work wonders on a person level of consciousness. Was there a reason that you called or did you just want to make sure that I'm awake." she asked

he laughed on the other side of the line before his voice got serious " Have you been outside your door yet this morning.?" he asked.

" No, why?" she asked

"Could ya just check outside of your door for me?"

Olivia held her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she opened her door to see and envelop stuck to the door. "There's a letter here." she said

Elliot sighed "that's what I though, grab a pair of gloves before you open it"

"Shit, its another one isn't it" she asked frustration in her voice. They had been receiving threats ever since they started their latest case. They had not yet figured out who was sending the invidious messages, and it was starting to get annoying Olivia rummaged around her bag until she found a small sandwich bag of latex gloves. She expertly pulled them on, and took the envelope from her door. It was a small blue envelope with her name typed on the front. She carefully opened it and read.

_Detective Benson,_

_Hope you have wonderful day. Cause it will be you last. Muhaaaaa muhaa ha ha ha_

'There had to be some unwritten rule that said the perps had to be stupid, what kind of a threat was that' she though.

"Did you get one too?" Olivia asked Elliot

"Yeah it was stupid just like the other's, but this one said that today was the day"

"Mine to, I'll bag it and drop it of at the lab on my way to work, I doubt we'll find any print though. How is it that whoever it is, is smart enough to wear gloves, but is stupid in writing the threats." she said.

Elliot chuckled " I don't know Liv, the day I understand the criminal mind is the day I quit. I'll come by and pick you up"

"It's alright El, I'll meet you at the house."

"Olivia I would feel safer if you would let me drive you. Please."

She sighed "fine El I'll be outside in 20 minutes."

20 minutes later

Olivia was standing outside when Elliot pulled in front of her apartment building. Olivia threw her bag in the backseat and climbed the front passenger seat. They rode in relative silence to the precinct.

They parked that car in the precinct parking lot and climbed out. They made it half way to the door before they heard four loud shots. They fell blood coming from Elliot's shoulder and from Olivia forehead.

End flashback

Now here they were riding in the back of the van Elliot's arm was in a sling and Olivia's bandaged. There lives had been turned upside down, it was by far one of the worst days either of them have ever had, and it wasn't even noon yet. Also in the van was Captain Cragen and two other federal agents.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked

"We are sending you two to a small town in Delaware." One of the agents said

"DELAWARE!" Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"People live in Delaware, I though it was just filled with businesses and banks and crap." Elliot said still yelling

The captain laughed " relax Elliot its only going to be for a little while, we're going to find the guy who did this and you will be back before you know it. And yes people live in delaware."

Elliot placed his head in is hand "where exactly in Delaware are we going to be living?" he asked.

"There is a small town called Elsmere just outside of the major city, you will be living there?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, before Elliot asked the question they were both thinking. "How small of a town are we talking about?"

"It's about a mile long and a mile wide."

"Holy shit, how is that even considered a town." Olivia said as the van made a final turn into town.

Elliot saw the sign that welcomed them to town it said " welcome to Elsmere, A wonderful place to live" He huffed a laugh 'yeah, we'll see' he though.

ok if you want me to continue I will please review.

Tria


	2. Chapter 2

Delawhere?

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters.

* * *

Thanks

Obiwan Snape: I love those shirts to. Your right Delaware is a place that you get use to and learn to love. I know alot of people cant wait to leave and leave to another state for college, but they end up back in delware to settle down and start their family. Elsmere is right ourside of Wilmington.

aBbY oLiViA eR sVu :Welcome to the world of Lno SVU fanfiction. I'll try to slow it down a bit.

krismk1417:Delaware is a hidden treasure. It just takes a little digging to find the gold.

And thanks to CynthiaB, Sqully, Shawnee89, jenn24, krazypirategurl, svu101, Inara Cabot. Thanks for the reviews guys. please keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2 

_Olivia' POV_

into thThey pulled e driveway of what was what was going to be our new home for a while. I look over at Elliot, I cant pin point what he's feeling. His face shows a combination of worried, sad, pissed, and curiosity. What did we get our selves into. How am I gonna this.

He can see the fear in my eyes, and he takes my hand in an effort to calm me. It helps...a little. The agent is talking as he hands us our new lives in a manila folder. I open it and read.

_**Confidential **_

_Name: Olivia Elizabeth Evans _

_DOB: January 23, 1968_

_SS#: 222-54-3425_

_Marital Status: Married_

_Occupation: High School Government Teacher_

I Stop reading right there. Wait a minute go back, I'm married. I think for a minute before I look over at Elliot and snatch his folder out of his hands. He yells "Hey" and gives me a strange look but I ignore it and start to read his file.

_**Confidential**_

_Name: Elliot Joseph Evans_

_DOB: April 2, 1966_

_SS#: 222-23-2523_

_Marital Status: Married_

"WE'RE MARRIED" I say loudly.

The everyone in the van looks at me like I'm insane, including Elliot.

"Damn, Liv don't look so disappointed. You sure have a way of hurting a mans ego." Elliot said half joking half hurt.

"Olivia, It's the easiest way explain why you two are living together. Are you going to be ok with it?" Cragen asks

I'm horrified " No...no I didn't mean it like that. It just...I don't...I've never."

Elliot smiles, he understands now. He looks and me and then scribbles a not on the corner of folder. It said 'follow my lead, trust me.'

I look up at him and nod. He has to be the sweetest man I'd ever seen. I don't get why Kathy let him go. He takes my hand and holds it, I start to relax and realize that as long as he's with me, I'll be fine.

* * *

I know it short but I should have the next chapter up by tonight. Please reply. 

Tria


	3. Chapter 3

Delawhere?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters I wish I did but sadly not ALL dreams come true.

Rated: T

Note: I know that I said that I was going to update tonight and I did but its late. I had to babysit my Niece and nephew.

Thanks: Special Thanks to obsessionMH, FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9, Inara Cabot, andsvu101for the nice reviews.

Chapter 3

_Olivia's POV_

Elliot and I step out of the van after saying our goodbyes to Cragen and receiving final instructions from the agents. Our fingers are still laces together as we take a look at the house we were going to live in. It was an average all American house not much different than Elliot's house back in Queens. It had a small porch with a swinging bench hanging in the corner. A small stream his slightly hidden by a row of trees across the street from the house. I feel Elliot's hand on the small of my back as he ushers me toward the front door.

We look around the house before settling down in the kitchen. The house is a 2 story house with a basement. 2 bedrooms, a master bedroom. 2 bathrooms, living room, spare room, Den, and a large kitchen Filled with white cabinets and granite counter top. We sit at the country style table.

Elliot breaks the silence " So we just gonna sit here till they give us the call back to new york."

I look at his he's smiling. God if he only knew what he could do with that smile. I smile back and say "We could but I think that my ass would fall off. So what does your file say you do for a living?"

"Uum says I'm a Mediator for the Wilmington Court of Common Pleas. What about you?"He replied looking through his folder.

I nod "Get this, I'm a High school government teacher at Alexis I. Dupont High school. Seems like they tried to keep us in our area of expertise."

"At least your not going to be listening to people whining about their petty arguments with their neighbors."he said with a smile.

"I"M A TEACHER, I'll be listening to high school students whining about their petty arguments all day."

"So what exactly are you going to be teaching is it just civics."He asks

I pull our a schedule from the folder and read it our loud.

"_Period 1– Planning period_

_Period2– Civics and Economics_

_Period3– AP Government and Politics_

_Period4– Study hall_

_Period5– Intro to Art history_

_Period6– Civics Honors_

_Period7– Civics and Econimics_

What the hell I'm I supposed to know about Art History and Economics."

"I have know Idea, but you can use that Planning period to figure it out, how are they going to explain why you are starting in the middle of the school year?" Elliot asked

I read farther "Apparently the old teacher retired, and I'm here to replace him."

Elliot nods his head in understanding "You hungry?"

* * *

Ok I'm gonna stop there. In the next chapter Elliot and Olivia have lunch and figure out sleeping arrangements. Pleas review and keep an eye our for the next chapter. There is going to be some more humor in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Delawhere?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters and I just live in Elsmere DE.

Rated: T

Thanks:

shakeahand55: Glad you like the story. It would be cool if she taught civics. The AP government Class that is in her schedule is the class I'm taking know I love it but we have to remember so many court cases and facts.

shattered.reflection.xo: you know what I ment. I'm gald you like to story.

sinfulsquirrels: Glad you like it . I am a senor at AI. I will have some more places that you should be able to recognize.

Inara Cabot: it should be funny.

And Thanks to: krazypirategurl, Sqully, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, yodaroxmysox, CynthiaB, mh14,and svu101. Keepreading and reviewing.

Chapter 4

_Olivia's POV_

I made us a quit lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. The house was fully stocked with food and clothes. I'm amazed how fast those Feds can get all this set up. Its hard to believe that only this morning I was a single, overworked detective and now only hours later I'm a MARRIED school teacher. How am I going to do this. I've never been able to stay in a relationship for more than a month, How in the hell am I supposed to act married. We'll at least its with Elliot right, probably the hottest cop on the force. Ok Stop right there, no need to make anything any more crazy. I can't do this. I am panicking just thinking about it.

"OLIVIA" I hear him yell from the seat next to me.

"What?" I jump.

"I've called your name like seven times"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking." I say

"About?" He asks if only he knew how complicated that question was.

"I'm scared." I answer honestly.

He smiles slightly and reaches to grab my hand. "Everything is going to be ok Liv, its just going to take a little getting used to."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been married before, I cant even stay in one relationship for more than a month." I say squeezing his hand tighter.

He places his hand lightly on my cheek as he says. "Liv what did I say in the car. Follow my lead. Do you Trust me?"

I smile "If course."

"Good now, the battle for the master bed." He says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Wow what a way break the moment.

"What kind of a battle?" I ask. He pretends like he's thinking but he still has that same smile on his face I think its time I put some rules down on this challenge.

"Lets try to keep this G rated alright" I say

"Fine, spoil all my fun. I guess that leaves mud wrestling out,"he sighs "guess we'll have to leave this my lucky quarter." He said pulling out a nickel.

"uuu El that's a nickel not a quarter."

"I know I don't have a quarter on me right now" he said. "You call it"

I laugh "heads"

I watch as the coin fly up and started its decent. It falls and hits the ground and lands. Hey that's odd, in all my years I have never seen a coin land standing up. That's gotta defy some law of physics. I slow look up at Elliot who has the same face that I do.

"Never have I ever seen any thing like that." Elliot said his eyes wide and his mouth nearly hit the floor.

See its destiny. Ok shut up mind. "We can just figure it out later tonight when we go to bed."

Elliot picked up the nickel eyeing it suspiciously. "Well you wanna go explore." he asks

I smirk and eye him "Explore?"

He laughs and comes very very close to me. I'm gonna stop breathing aren't I . He gets about a half an inch from my face "maybe later." he says with a wink. I slap him in the arm.

"I meant that we should go drive around and see what the Hell there is to do in this town. You in?" He ask.

"Yeah, let me just see if I can find some Motrin My head is killing me."

* * *

Ok I'm gonna stop there. Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Delawhere?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters nor do I own any of the places I might mention.

Rated: T

NOTE PLEASE READ: In this chapter I am going to describing a lot about the Wilmington River front if you need help to visualize it I suggest you go tothe wilmington riverfront website just goole itthey have alot of pictures and if you go to riverfodestination then to dining they have the resturant that I'm talking about this chapter will be fluffy and sappy will less humor then the other chapters but it has to be done.

Special Thanks:

steelcoatedheart: I do agree somewhat with you, But I also think that Delaware does have alot more than you think.Thanks for the reviw.

SVUTeenCop: It probably is a little random, But what can I say I have ADHD my whole life is pretty random. Thanks for the review.

shattered.reflection.xo: Glad you like it. I do agree it is destiny. Thanks for the review.

krazypirategurl: Glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: My mind in the gutter? Probably, but only a little. LOL iam glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

shakeahand55: Iam probably the queen of pain meds. I started getting migrans when i was seven and last basketball season I injured my knee. I've never really tried advil. I have about 4 percriptions that my doc gives me one of which is a high milagram of motrin. For my headaches my doc gives me this stuff called maxalt and it works wonders. I'm glad you like the story. thanks for the review.

CynthiaB: I think i'm gonna have some more mental arguments in the next chapter. I'm gald you like the story.Thanks forthe review.

Inara Cabot: LOL ok ok, But if I stop Stoping the story would be over, and so would my fun. Thanks for the review.

svu101; Glad you like it Thanks for the review.

Chapter 5

_Olivia's POV_

We climb in the blue Saturn Vue that the feds provided for us. Elliot turns the car on and asks "where do you wanna go?"

"I have no Idea" I say honestly. "The Feds said that we are not to far from the City of Wilmington, we could there or try to find the school I'll be working at."

"Lets head toward the city, maybe we will feel more at home ya know?" he says with a quick smile. He can hide it all be wants but I know. I know that he is just as scared and homesick as I am.

I smile back "yeah that sounds great." I pull out a map and a tourist guide book as we pull out of the driveway. I tell him to take a left then a right till we are going over a bridge that takes to a main road. The radio is playing softly, tuned to 93.7 FM. I am half tempted to change it to a country station. Elliot's probably the only one the knows that I enjoy listening to country music, and on top of that he is the only one that lets me listen to in when were in the car.

"Do we want to check out The river front or do we want to head to the Market street mall?" I ask

"Why don't you pick."

I read the guide a little more and decide on the river front "Take a left at the street."

A mile and a few more turns later we pull into a parking spot by the river front shipyard shops. "So what's here?" he asks

"Well there's the shipyard shops, a museum, and Blue Rocks baseball stadium. Also a lot of restaurants."

"Delaware Does not have a baseball team."

I laugh "says here it's a minor league team, maybe some other time we can go to a game."

"That would be cool. What restaurant do they have here, I'm kinda hungry."

I read a little more " We there is Kahunaville, but that's more of a family place. There is also Joe's Crab shack, Iron Hill Brewery, Timothy's on the river front, and Molly's old fashion Ice cream."

"Kahunaville was that the big volcano looking thing we passed on the way in?" he asks

"Yeah that it, so where do you wanna eat."I ask again.

"I don't know you pick, you're the one with the great big book of everything."

I flip though the pages and think a little more. "Why don't we go to Timothy's and right next store is the Ice cream shop we can go there for desert."

"Sounds good" he says as we step out of the car. We head toward the river. There is a soft wind blowing off of it. There is a huge crane painted White and red and a walkway that went right underneath it.

"Wow this place is cool" Say as I lean over the rail to look at the river.

"Yeah, I know. Not what I expected to be in Delaware." He says a little astonished.

After a few minutes of just looking into the water and thinking we start down toward the restaurant. We walk in and ask if we can sit in their outdoor sitting area so we can take in more of the scenery. There is a long stretch of walkway half boardwalk half concrete. I can see two large cranes places over the walkway. Flower pots and trees places every so often along the path. In the horizon I can see the city, the building it looks small compared to New York. New york, Just thinking about it makes me home sick. I miss the noise, the smell, the precinct, and yes even Much's stupid conspiracy theories.

Elliot grabs my hand to get my attention "Hey, you ok?" he asks.

I give a week smile and nod my head, but he can see right through me he always could.

"You know Liv, were both stuck here wether we like it or not. I miss the city too and my kids. I miss going to work and even Munch's stupid ranting."

Stay out of my head I think sometimes he can read my mind, but he's right he left more of a life behind then I did. " I Know El, its just... I don't know."

"I know, but look on the bright side were not in this alone, we have each other. Before we know it we're going to back in the City and back in our lives. Think of this as a vacation. Ok." He says squeezing my hand lightly. I nod my head. How can he do that? He always finds a way to make me feel better, sometimes without saying anything at all. Our food come and we eat in a vary comfortable silence.

dfd

We walk out of Molly's Ice cream shop ordered a single scoop mint chocolate chip and he ordered of all things Vanilla.

"I can't belive that with that huge selection of ice cream you picked Vanilla." I say half laughing.

"What" he says in defense "Its got sprinkles on it, Their rainbow too."

I laugh again "Its so plain."

We walk over to a bench and sit down facing the river. "This Ice cream is really good, how's yours?" I ask

"Its good, but it seems that yours looks better. Can I have a taste?" He asks

"Fine Taste for a taste, I'll give you a taste of mine for a taste of yours. Kay?"

"Okay" he says and I offer him cone and watch him as he takes a rather large bite.

"Mmm that is good, beats the hell out of my vanilla. Those are huge chunks of chocolate." He says

I reach and grab his hand and pull his cone to my face. He watches me as a take a small taste. As I am pulling away from the Ice cream he thrusts it forward causing the ice cream to up my noise.

"YOU"D BETTER RUN CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU STABLER!" I yell wiping my face.

He doesn't move, but just sits there laughing. I slap the back of his head just hard enough for him to feel it.

"Ouch, you don't have to be violent woman." He rubs where I hit him.

"Ooh poor baby did you get a booboo" I say in a baby voice

He laughs "yes, that hurt Liv."

"You're a wuss Stabler I hope you know that. I didn't even hit that hard."

He mumbles something but I pretend I didn't hear him. We go back to watch the water as the sun starts to set.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888'

_Elliot's POV_

"Wow this is beautiful" She says watching the sun set.

I look at her and am amazed the dimness of the sun makes her look like an angel. "Yes it is" I reply still looking at her. I guess she can feel my eyes on her because she turns to look at me. I reach forward and cup her cheek with my hand and lightly rub with my thumb.

She looks at me with questioning eye "Ice cream." I reply simply . She nods her head a little disappointed. She has no idea how much I want to kiss her right now. It takes every fiber of my being to hold my self back, But I have to. Its her decision to make not mine. I take my hand back and she lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. I put my arm around her and we sit there until it dark. This is good.

999999999999999999999999999

Ok all that's all for now. In the next chapter a secret is reviled and so is a Tattoo. I will also have a trivia question for you guys at the end of the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Thanks,

Tria


	6. Chapter 6

Delawhere?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the law and order svu characters, then belong to Wolf and NBC. I also don't own any of the places that I might mention in my story. They belong to people with way more money then this high school senor.

Rated: T

NOTE: At the end of this chapter I will have a Trivia question that has to do with music and what happens in this chapter.

Chapter 6

_Elliot's POV_

We get back home at about nine, after hours of just sitting and talking. I look down and smile, she had not let go of my hand the entire time we were out. When she finally does let go I feel cold and empty. She yawns loudly as we walk into the kitchen.

"Tired?" I ask

"Yeah It's been one hell of a day."

I nod "Yeah I hear that. Why don't you take the master bed, I'll sleep in one of the upstairs rooms or on the couch."

She looks at me and asks "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses be lightly on the cheek. "Thank you El, for everything."

I smile widely and kiss her forehead "It's no problem babe."

I notice the pet name, and I wonder if she did to. I wait for her reaction and am pleasantly surprised when she just smiles, and her checks flush. I break our embrace and shoo her off to bed. I watch till she shuts the door to her room, and I head toward the den. I turn the TV on, the sound turned down so Olivia can sleep. I flip through the channels, but there's nothing on so I just put Fox news on. I stretch out on the couch. I'm not really paying attention to the TV, I'm to busy thinking about Olivia. God I wanna tell her how I feel, but I don't want to scare her away. Would I be passing up a great thing if I don't tell her. How will she react. Olivia can be so hard to read sometimes, but I can usually tell. God I'm so confused.

I close my eyes to try and get some sleep, but its useless. I turn the TV off and pull myself off the couch. I quietly make my way back to the master bedroom. I open the door to look in on Olivia. Her back is facing the door and the light from the hallway shone faintly on her back. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a tank top with the blankets covering up her bottom half. I can't help but stare, Wait a minute. Is that a Tattoo. Olivia doesn't have any tattoo's right. Then again I'd never seen her in a shirt that showed her shoulders. I'll have to ask her about that in the morning. As I turn to walk out the door I hear her voice "Elliot?"

"Yeah, its me." I reply softly.

She sits up. "Can't sleep?"

"No"

She pats the space next to her on the bed. "Me neither, Come lay down."

I hesitate for a second and then walk over and lay on the bed. I scout closer to her slightly.

"So what's on your mind?" she asks.

"Just things, Hey liv?"

"Yeah"

"Is that a tattoo on your shoulder?"

She lets out a small laugh. " Yeah it is, I have two actually."

I look at her shocked. "Really, can I see?"

She sits and turns that lamp on her side of the bed on. "Yeah, I have one on each shoulder."

She sit with her back to me and I can see two pictures on her back. On her left she had a small devil and on the right a peaceful angel. Both figures were each standing on a drum with a small heart on it. I run my hand across each and I feel her shiver.

"Wow, these are awesome, what does it mean?"I ask

She looks over her shoulder and looks me in the eyes. "It reminds me to keep things balanced."

I look at her with questioning eyes and she continues to explain. "With my background and where I came from I know that there is always a little evil in me and I cant change that. I also want to help people that's where the angel comes in. I always feel like I am in the middle of a fight, that part of me is in heaven and part of me is in hell. I figure I should stay somewhere in the middle of the two."

"Ooh, I get it. So what's with the drums?"

"So when I have days where things are insane and I feel like running outside and screaming like hell till it turns my luck around. I remember to keep my sights set, and to just wait that brighter days are coming. To keep my heart steady as a drum."

I stare at her in amazement "they suit you well liv, but I don't think that any part of your could be evil."

She turns so that she is facing me and smiles slightly, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. "You looked a bit shocked when I said I had a tattoo."

"Yeah well, we've worked together for how long now and I've never seen or heard you talk about having a tattoo. I though I knew just about everything about you."

She lays back down and says "well I'm just full of surprises aren't I."

I lay down to and scoot even closer to her, and look her in the eye's. We lay there for a few moments in silence enjoying each others close proximity, before I say "Yeah you are beautiful surprises." The next thing I new my lips were sealed on hers and my hand was on her cheek. I can't explain the feeling when she begins to return the kiss and it deepens. I feel her hand wrap around my neck and I pull her body flush against mine. We finally break for air and I lean my forehead on hers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I say

"I think I do." she says before pulling me into another searing kiss.

This one lasts just longer then the last before she pulls away. "I think we should stop, before things get to out of control, ya know I think I would like to get some sleep tonight."

I nod and start to get up, but she grabs my arm. "Please stay."

I smile and lay back down. She nuzzles close to me and I wrap my arm around her waist. I kiss her temple, "goodnight, Olivia."

"Good night El." and with that we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

OK thats it for this chapter. I wrote this at like 3am when I couldn't sleep and I was listening to my iPod. So if it suck blame it on the insomnia.

TRIVIA: Ok so I got the idea for the tattoo from two songs. Can you tell me what songs they were and who sings it.

HINTS: 1. Olivia said that he likes this genre of music

2. Both songs are sung by the same artist

3. I took parts straight from the song

4. The first song talks about the devil and the angel, and the second song talks about the drum.

5. Only one of the songs talks specifically about a tattoo

6. The first song talks about a stripper.

Have fun guys

tria


	7. Chapter 7

Delawhere?  
Chapter 7

Note: Hey guys I'm back temporarily . I have been really busy with a lot of things. I'm a freshman in College which by itself is not to bad, but I watch 3 kids after school and in a winning women thing that I have to go to class for, I have criminal justice club, and I just applied for my states state police cadet program. So things are getting a little crazy. I should be able to write over winter break so I'm not totally lost. I just wanted to say thank you for being so patient. Hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

_Elliot's POV_

I wake up with the warmth of a body pressed up against mine, her body. I know this sounds horrible, but I couldn't tell you how many times I would wake up when I was still married to Kathy and wish that it was her laying there beside me. Now it's happening, and I'm in awe. Even with out sex, the idea if laying and holding her cause a euphoric experience. She faces me with my arm pulling her protectively close to my body. Our bodies breath in perfect timing, pressing us closer together. Her short auburn hair lays randomly over my chest, almost hiding her face. I've been awake for about a half hour now just watching her sleep. I don't think the word peaceful could express the look of contentment her face displays as she sleeps. It is as if nothing can ever touch her when she is sleeping, and the past is forgotten. I wonder what she is dreaming about? In my thoughts I have decided to take her somewhere. I'm not sure where yet, because I'm still unfamiliar with this state, but I wanna take her somewhere nice. Where she can break away and forget the city, even just for a second. My thoughts are interrupted when she begins to stir. I watch her face until her open halfway. She glances at me and smiles sleepily.

"Morning" I say with my own smile on my face.

"Morning"

"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask brushing a piece of stray hair from her face. She didn't say anything, but leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a shot but intimate kiss. "Hmm. I don't think that really answers my question, Liv."

"Really, cause I thought it did." She said leaning in for another kiss.

I allow the kiss to deepen, but pull away. She gives a surprised, questioning look. "Lets go somewhere?"

"For breakfast?" she asked

"No, I'm making you breakfast. Stabler family's famous french toast. I wanna take you for a trip."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

She lets out a small giggle, before swinging her leg over so that she was straddling my hips. "Well I know one place we can start,"

"Oh really, and where that be?" I ask innocently

She leaned in close to my ear. The feeling of her hot breath causes shivers to run up and down my spine. "We can start with you making me breakfast." She said before quickly jumping off me and the bed and running to the kitchen.

I can't believe she just did that. "You are such a tease Olivia Benson." I Yell after her as I swing my legs over the side of the bed and head toward the kitchen.

By the time I reach the kitchen she is already at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She looks up with says "You mean Olivia Evans, don't you Mr. Evans." God for some reason that is so sexy. Although I really wish she would have said Stabler. I start toward her but there is a loud knock on the door. Her eyebrows furl in an questioning look, and I just shrug my shoulders. I head to the door and she is right behind me.

As soon as the door opened the older lady introduced herself. "Hi, my is Betty Andrews. I live right next door. I just wanted to come over and welcome you two to the neighborhood."

"I'm Elliot Evans, and this is my wife Olivia" I say as I wrap my arm around Olivia's waist and pull her close to me. We both shake the woman's hand.

"It's so nice to finally have a young couple on the street. Maybe we'll have some more children on the street.hmm?"

I look down and smile at Olivia's face. All the color was drained from her face and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Of course I had to play along right? "Hopefully sooner rather then later, right honey?" I say smiling and giving Olivia a little squeeze. She smiles, but then excuses herself saying she had to go get a shower.

"I'm sorry I didn't offend her did I?" the older woman asked

"No. This whole move came as a surprise to both of us and she's still kinda adjusting. I wanted to take her for a little trip before we had to start back at work. To kinda help her adjust, and get away for a little. Do you have any suggestions as to where?"

"Of course. I think a nice trip to the beach would do wonders in helping relax."She said with a smile

"The beach? Isn't it a little chilly for the beach?" I asked

"For swimming yes. But its never to cold for the beach. You can go down for shopping, or walking the board walk. Or my personal favorite taking a ride over to Assateague island to see the wild horses. Do you like Camping?" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah actually we love to camp." I say, wondering of Olivia had ever been camping

"Good. My husband and I have a camper not to far from Rehoboth. Let me go talk to him and I'm sure he'll let you guys borrow it for the weekend. You'll have to bring your own sheets, towels and toiletries, but talk to your wife and let me know if your interested."

"Wow. That would be awesome Mrs. Andrews. I'm sure she would love that."

"Please call me Betty. Just swing by the house to pick up the key and instructions for the heating and electric hook ups."

"Yes, thank you very much."

We said out goodbye's and I headed back into the house. I can hear the sound of the shower in the back ground and decide to start breakfast. The recipe is simple and I soon have the majority of it prepared. I set the table and pour a glass of orange juice for each of us. When I'm sure the toast and eggs are cooked just the way she likes I make a plate for each of us and set it on the table. Olivia hasn't come out of the shower yet so I head toward the bathroom. The shower is still running and I can hear the faint sound of Olivia humming. Part of me wants to open the door and tell her that breakfast was ready, but I didn't want to scare her. I knock on the door and wait until I hear the water turn off. "Give me a second." she yells through the door. I wait and in no time she opens the door wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Let just say that things could get a little embarrassing.

I clear my throat "Breakfast is ready."

She lets out a small laugh at my discomfort. "Let me go get dressed and I'll be right there."

"Do you have to?"

She laughs again and head to the bedroom to get dressed. When she comes out I'm sitting at the kitchen table already eating my meal. I guess she plans on having a day inside because she's dressed in a pair of loose fit sweat pans and a tank top. Even in her current outfit and no makeup she is still the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I get lost in staring at her as she sits down and starts to hear "mmm your right this is good." I can't help but notice the small speck of syrup that dripped from the bite to the side of her mouth.

I lean forward and place a kiss to the side of her face successfully licking up the syrup, before kissing her fully on her lips. "Hmm yup pretty damn good I'd say, but I think you taste better then the french toast." I say as I pull away. "After you done eating, go pack a bag for the weekend. We're going for a trip."

"So I guess you found a place to go?" She asks

"Yup"

"Are you going to share."

"Nope."I say with a smile.

* * *

Ok hope that didn't suck. I added lots of fluff. Please let me know what you think. I'm going to be working on new chapters for my other stories as well so just be on the look out. Oh and last chapter I had a trivia question and CynthiaB got it right. It was Jamie O'Neal and the songs "Devil on the left" and "Ready when it come" I want to thank everyone again for being patient. 


End file.
